This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for removing ties (such as wire hoops or straps) and wrapper parts from textile fiber bales.
According to a known process, the entire wrapper and the previously severed bales ties are removed together from the bale. As the bale abuts a carrier element, the wrapper is grasped by the carrier element which is then lowered through a clearance between conveying devices and pulls the wrapper and the bale ties through the clearance, so that the wrapper and the ties remain in contact with one another. It is a disadvantage of this process that the wrapper ma be caught by corners or edges of the bale and thus the carrier element does not reliably grasp and fully remove the same from the bale. It is a further disadvantage that the relatively long and unwieldy bale ties may become entangled in the wrapper which may lead to jamming, causing operational disturbances in the automatic process.